Lekarz Sabots :Doctor 'W'hooves:
by Dreadmaster231
Summary: The Doctor,Equestria,NighmareMoon... Looks like some shoes are gonna fly... Also I have as T but do note there may be some intense action sequences and I don't intend on any shipping also goto My Da for more info or Pm me... R&R I like feed back
1. Dziwne Konia

MLP: Lekarz Sabots 0.1

ch.1 dziwne konia

2037 1:23 am

Somewhere in the milky way galaxy.

"Martha...Martha come in do you hear me?" the Doctor frantically screamed into the communication system of the Tardis. After a few seconds of silence he kicked the command panel in slight aggravation. All he got as a reward from the console was static feedback.

He sighed "Ok Doctor Let's Take a little look at your situation..." he said to himself as he walked around the massive command console ,that dominated the center of the Tardis.

"Ok soo… you've got a Dalek Mothership chasing you, the Tardis is badly damaged, and you cannot make any communication with Martha... Well this day is getting better and better… or well night…whatever the case I don't believe its good" the Doctor Said to himself as he made his way to the double doored entrance to the tardis. He chanced a peek outside them and pulled his head back in.

"Yup ,they are still behind you" the Doctor playfully said to himself attempting to somewhat, lighten the situation. He made his way up to the Tardis command console to make head or tails of the tardis's condition. He looked over several screens, flipped a few switches ,turned some knobs then finally took a wrench and banged on several unimportantly titled objects, which in turn resulted in a loud orchestral retort of toots, Whistles, and screeches.

"By god I hope this works" the Doctor said as he pulled on a massive switch, which was inconspicuously sitting at the ready for a moment like this. In completion of pulling down the switch the Doctor instantaneously dropped to the floor closing his eyes and covering his head. To his surprise it was what could be called a fetal position.

The Tardis went slightly dark as its engine and several other systems slowed down to near silence. All that could be heard was a few whispered whirs, toots, and even a beeping that resembled that of an EKG. The Doctor finally Opened an eye and looked around his deathly quiet ship. Standing up he tilted his head left to right with a slight disgruntled smirk on his face.

Once fully upright he stood at the edge of the round platform that jutted out from beneath the Tardis's command console. He was facing the Double Doors the lead outside to space. He pondered a few thoughts as he returned his attention back to the command console.

"Well that was-..." the Doctor Was interrupted by a large unnerving explosion. The tardis rocked like a suspended bag of apples from a tree. The doctor flew backwards off of the platform and landed on his back with a loud thud. Slightly annoyed he got back to his feet and dusted off his blue stripped suit.

"Whoo that was fun..." the Doctor said sarcastically as he stumbled back to the command console. He tapped on several more buttons, twisted more knobs, flipped some switches and tacked some keys.

Another explosion rocked the Tardis causing the doctor to tumble once more. In his attempt to stabilize himself he slid across several buttons by accident.

The Tardis began to make several odd sounds. At first they where simple beeps and buzzes but soon they turned into loud knockings and rattles which sounded much like clanking two iron poles together. The doctor circled around the command console precariously as he glanced past many small monitors and screens.

"Oh... That's bad... That is vary bad" the doctor said as he frantically tried to fix his situation. He slammed his hand down on the console causing a loud static. then the Tardis communication system came back online.

"Doctor... Doctor can you hear me?" the com spouted. The doctor perked up and ran to the comm.

"Martha... Oh thank god your...um...here" the Doctor said Stumbling on his words a bit.

"Doctor... What's wrong... You seem-.." Martha was cut off almost immediately.

"Distressed?... Oh no I'm fine... It's just the Tardis's Flux compressor transmogifier Going into a sort hyperventilated shock" silence only came from the comm. As the Doctor Sighed to himself.

"The big fluxy wuxy thingy that makes the Tardis go through time and occasionally different Dimensions" the Doctor said as he dumbed down his techno lingo. The comm. spouted static and then Martha spoke again this time in a more worried tone.

"Doctor are you sure your all right?" Martha questioned carefully.

"Oh Martha like I said I'm fine... All I need to do I-..." the Doctor was interrupted by another loud explosion. The doctor steadied himself as the ship took the blast.

"Doct-...Skzzzt" was all that came from the communication system of the Tardis. The doctor tapped at the speaker waiting for the sentence to complete, but soon moved on as another small explosion rattled the tardis.

"Oh come on... Don't you ever give up?" the Doctor said to himself. He then punched a few knobs and made several adjustments on the console.

"Well let's see if this works" the Doctor said as he slams down one of many massive switches that dotted the command console. The Tardis once again went dark but then rebutted with a swash of energy much faster than the first time.

"Aha!" The doctor said but frowned as he put on a pair of glasses. He looked down at a screen and tapped at it. He decided to pull out his sonic screw driver and held it at the screen.

Well... That was inter-...woo" the Doctor said as he flew through the Tardis as it began to spaz uncontrollably. A few more large explosions rocked the Tardis as the Doctor continued to fly around. The tardis began creak as an emergency sound began to be heard.

While being thrown around like a rag-doll the Doctor glimpsed as one of the doors to the Tardis had flew open revealing space and the temporal wormhole that the tardis flew through.

The doctor attempted to make his way to close the gaping door. The explosion became ever more frequent. The Doctor was constantly being flung around and or thrown against something. His ordeal was finally concluded when he collided with one of the thick supports for the ship. All he could recollect as he crashed was a bright colorful light and then Blank blackness.

-

Authors Note: Hello people... Yes this is in deep my first MLP fanfic. It's also 1 of 3 I'm working on the other two are still in planning although a hint one is about technology and the other is about Vietnam... So vague... Any who I do know my grammar and spelling are the equivalent of a 2nd grader and I'm sorry for that. Yes no ponies yet but in time I have 6 ch. Done already so I know how I'm taking this... Nightmaremoon, daleks, zombies, twinkles... Which does not fit?

And please I would love for a reviews on how and what I can do to please the community be it good or bad constructive all the way :D

And please contact me before you link me anywhere. Hit me up here or on Da under the same name. 


	2. Dur Fracus

ch.2 Dur Fracus

Unknown Date & Time

Unknown Location

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open a bit as he attempted to gain knowledge of his surroundings. His vision was a bit hazy but he could still make out the faint outlines of his ship. He reared his head around as he attempted to examine the dark insides. he frowned at the darkness of the ship and; even more so of how he was positioned. He was laying face down on one of the four main support beams that, surrounded the ship. Covered in a few large and small miscellaneous objects he lay there thinking but soon stopped because of the pain in his head.

Soon he found it highly uncomfortable to be laying on metal beams with wires, Bars, and, other beams pressing on his already oddly positioned body; he attempted to pick himself up. On the first try his legs decided to give out. He didn't feel like trying again so he just pulled himself across. He crawled over the walls of the tardis. Stoping every so often due to the annoying throbbing he felt in his head.

He felt a wet trickle near his eyebrow. Reflexively he rubbed at it and frowned at the crimson ichor on his finger tips. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve and continued his pained crawl through the ship. He made it to the double doors of the Tardis and made an attempt to push it open.

To his discontent the doors didn't open let alone budge. He pushed a bit harder still to no avail. He started to bang forcibly on the door yet it still didn't open. He thought to stand and stabilize himself again. Once he felt he was relatively capable of standing he started put his weight on the door. At first nothing happened but as he strained and pushed the door flew open. The doctor flew out of the ship and fell head over heels. He knocked his head on the edge of the ship as, he could faintly make out the occasional bounce and or slide down a high incline. Soon he was just rolling and eventually stopped once he made it to the base of whatever he fell down. Now once again his vision went dark.

Unknown Date & Time

Unknown Location

The Doctor opened his eyes as he slowly regained consciousness. He noticed the faint smell of herbs and other flora. Once his vision cleared he could see a dirt brown roof. He turned his head to see the rest of wherever he was. He saw many trible like mask as well as glass jars and a large black cauldron that dominated the center of the hut. He returned to the ceiling and closed his eyes to think of all that happened.

"It seems sompony is awake...Drink the brew for if there be a headache" a strange riddling female voice said as the Doctor thought to himself. He opened an eye and turned his head to be greeted by a figure wrapped in a brown cloak.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor strained to speak"Please repeat that"

"I said... It seems somepony is awake...Drink the brew for if there be a head ache" the cloaked figure said as it revealed a hoof to nudge a bowl of unknown greenish liquid. The Doctors eyebrow perked up in inquiry but dropped the thought.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" the Doctor asked simplistically.

"Oh... I am sorry for the cloak... I was getting ingredients to cure poison joke" the Cloaked Figure said as she removed her hood revealing a black and white zebra with a Mohawk and large beadlike ear rings. The Doctor watched in interest not so much as to she was a horse but that she resembled that of a human African tribal female.

"What is wrong... you look astonished please do be honest" The female asked anxiously snapping the doctor back to reality. The Doctor contemplated his answer but winced when he put to much thought into it. The Female responded with raising the bowl of unknown liquid.

The doctor finally deciding to sit up correctly inhaled deeply and raised himself his head leaned on the wall of the hut as his eyes where closed. He took several deep breaths as he attempted to sit straight. The female covered him with a blanket. The doctor gave a questioning look as the female just smiled. The doctor began to reach for the bowl but stopped when he noticed the Manila brown hoof coming from under the blanket. He looked confused at the site and jumped up from the bed throwing the covers off to the edge. He looked at his horse like body and scanned his forelegs with great intensity.

"Well... I do say that... That is interesting...yup...yup...yup" the doctor said still not entirely believing the situation.

"Is the pony wrong?... You face seems so long" the female asked carefully

"Ohhh...*Sniff* nothing...nothing cept the fact ... That I'm a horse... Never been a horse before" the doctor said as he tried several actions with his new body. Zecora just looked confused. The doctor saw this and thought of the best way to explain.

"Hmm... Well miss..-?" the doctor started.

"Zecora" the female simply responded.

"Well you see Miss zecora... I'm what you could say... A traveler" the Doctor said standing on all four tips of his hooves.

"Ah... A traveler I see that it seems... Much like me" Zecora said happily as she trotted to a pile of miscellaneous objects. The Doctor raised an Eyebrow but continued his story.

"Um... Yes and no... You see I'm not exactly from... Here... Per say" The Doctor said emphasizing on the Per say. Zecora lifted her head and directed her attention to the Doctor.

"You see I'm from... Up there" The Doctor said Pointing upwards with a hoof. Zecora gave a hard stare as the Doctor attempted a smile

~~~Authors Note~~~

Ok so now we haz ponies... Er well a pony and a zebra. Speaking of zebras I found it mildly difficult to write how Zecora speaks buuut I think I got it... Slightly. Whatever the case I think I did good perhaps a bit bland but I think I might try something... What? You'll know

P.S. Is Zecora gonna be an assistant? Maybe...maybe not, will the doctor figure out why he's a pony? Perhaps. And what of the Dalek mothership? Will it be a thorn in Equestria? Who knows... 


	3. Bonjour Ami!

ch.3 Bonjour Ami

"to me your head must hurt more than it seems... The only way up there is through spirits and dreams" Zecora said mockingly. The Doctor frowned slightly thinking of how to persuade the zebra to believe him.

"How did you find me?" the Doctor finally said. Zecora looked questionably.

"I heard a big boom... And felt somepony might meet they're doom" Zecora said as sat down in the corner of the hut.

"Hmm... Can you take me to where you found me?" The doctor asked hopefully.

2037 1:23 am Dalek Mothership

"FOLLOW... THE... DOCTAR!" a bright orange Dalek screamed as other red colored daleks hurriedly attempted to follow they're target.

"The...Doctar...must...not ESSCAAAPPPEE!" a Red unnamed drone incurred.

"Yes...we...must...destroy...the...doctor for...the...Dalek...empire" all of the Daleks exclaimed in unison.

"The...Doctar...is...Firing...Range!" a blue Dalek cried as he brought his eyestalk to the orange Dalek in command.

"Fire...The...Ion...Mass...torpedoes...When...Ready!" The orange Dalek commanded

"Firing!" the blue Dalek screamed as six massive torpedoes flew silently through space. Each impacted seconds after each other. The shields on the tardis began to fail and the explosive force from the Daleks weapons caused the tardis to uncontrollably spiral through space.

"We...Will...Finally...Kill...The...Doctor!" the Blue Dalek remarked as all the other Daleks chanted "Exterminate" in unison.

The Blue Dalek watched as the tardis swiveled,Turned, and barreled through the vast nothingness of space feeling a bit content. Soon a yellow Dalek hovered into the room.

"How...Goes...The...Extermination...Of...The...Doctor?" the yellow Eternal Dalek questioned.

"We...Have...Him...On...The...Run" the Orange strategist Dalek replied not moving from his yellow Dalek stood next to the Orange one for sometime before leaving the Area.

"Are...You...Not...Going...To...Watch...The...Death...Of...The...Doctor?" the strategist asked. The yellow Dalek rotated it's eye stalk towards the strategist.

"No...Keep...Me...Informed...I..Have...Things...To...Attend...To" the yellow one said Continuing on it's course. The orange Dalek waited till he believed the yellow one was out of hearing distance and continued barking orders.

"Kill...The...Doctor" the orange Dalek ordered. Several Blue Daleks turned they're eye stocks to the commanding strategist but soon returned they're attention to they're view screens.

"FIRING...SECOND...SALVO!" a blue Dalek pointed out as another set of torpedo's flew towards the Tardis. The ship was about enter a temporal vortex when the torpedoes hit. The resulting explosion created a flash brighter then a thousand suns. The Daleks who were to slow to look away were blinded.

"I...AM...BLINDED" was all that could be heard from the Daleks in the command Strategist attempted to regain command but was silenced by a large explosion.

"Damage...Incurred...at...reactor...Number 3" one of the Unblinded blue daleks reported.

"Where...Is...The...Doctor?" the strategist Dalek questioned commandingly as he hovered over to a consol and examined it carefully.

"He...Is...No...Longer...On...Our...Sensor...Grid" another Blue Dalek answered.

"However...We...Are...Coming...Into...Contact...With...An...Unknown...Planet" a Blue Dalek said as it hovered near the Orange Dalek.

"We...Will...Kill...The...Doctor" the strategist Dalek implored as a planet that resembled earth came into view.


End file.
